Found You
by Kuki17
Summary: A new two shot, a gift for someone... Joint venture by me and Aru (AreejSachinLover). hope all of you will like it. Warning: Strictly OC based, so bashers stay away.
1. First Meeting!

**A/n** : hello guys i am here on with a new two shot. A joint venture of **Areej(AreejSachinLover)** and me **(Kuki17)**.. All of you already know the couple _**RuVi**_ and we,by here, introduce a new couple _**RajShi(Rajat and Nikkushi)**_

The idea of this TS was **Aru** 's so thank her for this. The first chapter is written by me idea given by Aru. Second chap will be solely written by her,i will just publish it..

Lets move with the story.

A boy and a girl is sitting in a heaven like place,having a romantic date. Everything about the place is white,be it the table sheet spreaded over the table,the dimly lit lighting arrangement, the candles that were placed on the beautiful glass candle holder and even the glycol murk is white too. The face of the girl is invisible due to the glycol. Only her sweet blushed smile can be seen. He smiled as he saw her blushing.

Suddenly he felt water drops on his face.. "This rain... " He thought peevishly.

" **Vineet... Vineet** " He heard someone callinv his name but he ignored.. and the voice stopped calling him. He smiled,satisfied.  
But... but

.  
The very next moment he felt wet on his head and face. He jerked open his eyes and saw a girl standing near the bed with an empty jug on her hand, smiling naughtily.

" **Nishi** ii ki bachhiii... Ruk" **Vineet** grabbed a pillow and looked at the girl who went of his room,giggling.

"Ruk jaa **Nishi,** bohot maar padegi tujhe" He went to the kitchen with the pillow still in his hand,where Nishi and his mother is preparing breakfast... He went pass his father who was sitting on living room, reading news paper and now smiling at his son's antics.

"Aunty...help Vinu mujhe maar dalega" Nishi said as she reached the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast.

"Bas kar Vinu" His mother said as she saw him entering the kitchen with a pillow.

"Good morning maa" He hugged his mom. "Yeh Nishi ne pura bed gila kar diya"

"Toh aur kya karti? 10baje Delhi ki flight hain naa tumhara? Ab 8baj gaye hain. Jao jaake fresh ho jao. Main drop kar dungi" Nishi said, bringing our the coffee bottle from the shelf.

"Aur haa Vinu,meri hone wali bahu ko kuch mat bol... Nalayak to tu hain." His mother said, caressing Nishi's cheeks as Nishi hugged her.

All of them sat at dining table to have breakfast.

"Waise beta,tumhara mission kya hain?" Vineet's father asked applying butter on the bread.

"Delhi CID ke kuch officers ka kuch khabar nahi hain dad. Pehle unnlogo ko laga case ke link Mumbai se hain. Lekin ab pata chala, ke case ki link Rajasthan se hain. Ab yahan humne jitna progress kiya uss reports ko main Delhi leke jaa rahi hu,fir wahan ke kuch officers ke saath Rajasthan ke liye niklenge hum" Vineet replied.

"Aur apna dhyaan rakhna,time se khana khaa Lena..." His mom started as all other mothers.

"Offfo Mamma I will take care" he kissed his mom palms.

"Main tumhe airport tak drop kar dungi,hum ek ghante mein nikakte hain?" Nishi asked grabbing the juice glass.

"Tumhe aaj nahi jana?" Vineet asked her.

"Naah, pichle do hafte se maine 4 breaking news collect karke di hain,ek off day toh banta hain na" she said..

"Aur tujhe ghar se nikal diya kya? Jo mere ghar mein breakfast kar rahi?" He pulled her legs.

"Kaisi CID officer ho tum? Aise baat karte ho logo se?" Nishi asked stuffing herself with favourite sandwich

"Oh hello Reporter Madam, mujhe mat sikhao... "

"Bas karo tum dono. Aur tera packing ho gaya naa?" Vineet's mom asked.

At 10 a.m Nikkushi went to drop him at airport and came back with a fresh mood. She have got this off day,after a long hectic work of 2 weeks. She made up a plan in her mind to relax the whole day.

She got back to home and started chatting with her mom. They had lunch and she went to have a sleep.

"Tring...Tring... Tring" Her cell rang continuously..

"Helllo" she received the call and said in a sleepy voice.

"Nikki,gadbad ho gayi hain yaar." Cried her boss,Amit from the other side.

"Kyun kya hua?" She was still on bed with closed eyes.

"Mr. Kumar ka jo interview Nandy lene wale the naa, Nandy ki accident ho gayi yaar. Usse thoda chot aaya toh doctor is suggesting her to rest this evening,and tumhe ab aana hoga Kumar ka interviews ke liye."

"What the... Pagal ho gaye ho? Ab kaise aa jau main? Main so rahi hu,aur interview toh next 2 ghante mein shuru honewala hain na?" She asked dragging herself out of the bed and looking at the wall clock. It showed 4p.m. she went to her wardrobe and brought out her office wear.

"Haan pata hain mujhe. Lekin please aa jao, Dana ko nahi bol sakta main,you know her. Sau (100) nakhre save me yaar" Her boss said. She agreed to take the interview.

 **Scene shift:  
In Delhi airport.**

Vineet came out of the airport and saw a man holding a placard of his name. He went towards the man

"Hello Mr. Vineet Kumar. Main **Inspector Khanna** from Delhi CID" The man greeted him as soon he approached him. Vineet smiled and went with him to the car. During the journey, they talked about the progress till now. After and hour or so,they reached bureau. Vineet handed the progress report to ACP of Delhi CID and after planning their next move,they decided to move for Rajasthan after some 3 hours.

Vineet called back to his home and let his mom know that he reached safely. And called to Nishi too.

 **Here in Mumbai** :  
After getting a call from her boss, Nishi went to her mom,who was sitting in the lawn.

"Mumma, mumma... Mujhe office Jana hoga,aap please ek chocolate milkshake bana do naa" He shouted from inside and went to the washroom to freshen up.

When she came out of her washroom she heard her cell ringing.

"Hello" she received the call, wiping her face with a super soft towel.

"Kya kar rahi ho,inna tensed kyun sound kar rahe ho?" Vineet asked from other side.

"Tum pohuch gaye? Boss ka phone aaya tha,mujhe office jaana hain." Nishi said throwing her towel on the bed.

"Achha okay,tum jao. Main pohuch gaya hu..aur Rajasthan ke liye bhi nikalne wala hu. 3ghante baad"

They talked for some time and hung up.

1hour later.

A black **Mercedes-Benz W221** halted in front of a building, the NRV News Channel office.  
A girl dressed professionally in white shirt, black pencil skirt till knee and and black peep-toe heel, with hair,that reached till her waist, tied in a high pony came out and went inside the building.

She went directly to her boss's cabin.

"Nikki,aa gayi tum" He heaved a sigh of relief as soon as she saw Nikkushi aka Nikki aka Nishi  
"Thank god..."

"Lekin Nandy thik toh haina?" She asked him sitting on the chair.

"Haan thik hain woh ab.. You go through this once" He handed him a paper "Mr. Kumar ko yahin puchna hain." She nodded and took the paper from his hand.

After some minutes, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Amit ordered.

"Sir, Mr. Kumar is here" A girl peeped in,opening the door a little bit.

"Take him to the studio, we are coming." Amit said,and she nodded and went away.

"Nikki,ready?" Amit asked and she nodded.  
They went to the studio room and Nikki went in and smiled at the man with dark complexion sitting in the studio room. She was a big fan of this man sitting there. He smoked back with his ever sweetest smile.

"Good evening Mr. Kumar." She greeted him and he too did the same.

"I am **Nikkushi,** main hi aapki interview yourself comfortable please"

"How cute! " He thought... "Umm yeah, I'm good." He smiled,yet again,making her go haywire...

She saw her boss instructing something to others.

She put on her earpiece and after some seconds she heard her boss saying

"Okay Nikki we are going on-air in 5 seconds" she nodded and Amit said

"5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
And go"

"Hello viewers, aap sabhi ka aaj ka "Know Them" talk show mein swagat hain **Nikkushi Gupta** ke saath. Jaise ki aap sabhi jaante hain hum iss show mein kuch aise logo ko aamantrit karte hain,jo iss desh ke har ek kone mein famous hain. Aaj humare saath aisa ek saksh hain jo naa toh koyi famous celeb hain aur naa hi koyi film actor lekin haan woh hain Real life hero. Pichle mahine, Hotel Sea Princess mein jo aatankwadiyo ne hamla kiya tha,aam aadmi ki hifazat ke liye CID Mumbai team ke kayi officers ne apni jaan daau pe lagake unnlogo ka saamna kiya. Uss team mein Acp Pradyuman, Senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Daya ke saath aur ek inspector tha, jisne apni intelligence se ek family ko jaan khone se bachaya. Jee haan, main baat kar rahi hu **Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar** ka. Aaye hum aaj unse kuch baat karte hain."  
And she turned to Rajat,the camera now focused on him.  
Till now, Rajat was looking at her, he was in trance. The way she smiled, the way she talked,her voice,her long straight waist length hair made him crazy for the first time. It was indeed love at first sight for him. He have met number of girls in his life but he could swear this girl, Nikki has something different.  
Nikkushi asked him about different things,his personal and professional life.

 **Scene Shift:  
** A plane landed on Jaipur Airport and came out Vineet with some cops of Delhi CID. They were welcomed by a girl,another cop of Rajasthan CID...

"Hello officers" The girl smiled. "Main Ruhana, Senior Inspector, Jaipur CID"  
And Vineet was lost in her cute smile, because it was the same he saw number of times in his dream. "Its your dream girl" Vineets heart screamed at him.

"Hello... Hello" Ruhana called him,seeing him smiling at her..

"Oh hie Ruhana,can I call you Roohi?" He asked politely.  
She smiled making his heart skip a beat and nodded a yes. They sat on the car and on the way Ruhana briefed all of them about the case.

 **A/n** : okay I end up here.  
Actually Aru will continue the romance part. Hope everyone likes it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Finding The Perfect Partner!

**A/n: m back with second chapter.. Good to know that you all liked it ..**  
 **This chappy idea was given by Alu. And written by me.**

* * *

 **Scene:Rajasthan**

The team that comprised of Vineet and some other cups from CID Delhi reached the bureau with Ruhana. Acp of CID Rajasthan welcomed them in and introduced with other cops. After the discussion of the plans, all of them decided to take rest for an hour or two. Vineet and Ruhana have already become good friends by now.. They were on cafeteria, talking about their works and the cases they have solved,their families and friends, enjoying each other company.. After sometime,ACP ordered them to get ready to move as they have traced some movement at the godown where they will be raiding..

They reached the place,ACP ordered Vineet and Ruhana to move upstairs whilst the would search downstairs. Both of them nodded and moved upstairs.. Vineet noticed a room full of boxes on their way and asked Ruhana to come along check... She nodded and followed him. Both of them first search for any goon,if they could find... Seeing no one was there, they started searching the place.

A man was sleeping,placing his head on the table in a godown like place,when his mobile rang... He received and his boss informed that CID was coming to raid the place and asked him to move out after locking the room that had their consignment. Following his Boss's order,he moved to the room that had all smuggling arms boxes,he locked it and ran outside.

Vineet and Ruhana were searching for any clue when someone closed and locked the room door from outside.. "Yeh...yeh kisne lock kiya?" Ruhana said seeing the closed door.

"Pata nahi Roohi...ab hum bahar kaise niklenge...oh musibat hain yeh!" Vineet said, knocking the door hard... But no one came up..

"Main kisiko phone karti hu,aap rukiye" Ruhana replied bringing out her mobile, but "hey bhgwaan yahan pe toh signal hi nahi kya kare Vineet?"

"Thodi der ruk jaate hain,waise bhi woh log upar aayenge humein dhundte huye" Vineet said as he placed his hand on table,but instead of table he placed it on a Radio that suddenly started playing

 _Baahar se koi andar na aa sake_  
 _Andar se koi baahar_  
 _na jaa sake_  
 _Socho kabhi aisa_  
 _ho to kya ho_

 _Hum tum ek kamre mein band ho,_  
 _aur chaabi kho jaaye_

 _Tere nainon ki bhoolbhulaiya_  
 _mein bobby kho jaaye_

 _Hum tum ek kamre mein band ho,_  
 _aur chaabi kho jaaye_

 _Aage ho ghanghor andhera_

 _Baba mujhe darr lagta hai_

 _Peechhe koi daaku lootera_

 _Hm, kyoon darra rahe ho_

Vineet eyes grew wider in amazement as he looked at Ruhana,puzzled... Ruhana,too was puzzled but she soon recovered from the song and giggled as the song perfectly match their situation...

"I am sorry...woh... Pata nahi...kaise" Vineet was embarrassed as he saw her giggling..

"Its okay" Ruhana flashed her sweet smile and Vineet tried to switch off the radio,but in vain... "Its okay rehne do."  
Ruhana said,when she saw Vineet's failed attempt to switch the radio off..  
On the other hand,after sometime,the goon that was running out was caught by the team..That's when they noticed that RuVi was still not with them..Acp ordered them to check upstairs...

* * *

Scene shift

Mumbai

Vineet's mom was doing her evening chores when she heard the doorbell... She called out for Mr. Kumar but,getting no answer from him she assumed him to be in Studyso she herself went to open the door.

"Aarey Naina..tum? Aao aao andar aao" Sudha,Vineet's mom welcomed in Naina, Nikkushi's mom..

Naina smiled,went inside with Sudha and sat on a couch "Sudha,main soch rahi thi huumein engagement ki shopping shuru kar deni chahiye..waise bhi 1 mahina hi reh gaya hain Engagement ko" Sudha,too agreed with Naina and they started planning for the engagement of Vineet and Nikkushi.

* * *

 **Scene Shift**  
 **NRV News Channel**

Rajat was enjoying the interview,for two reasons. First and Foremost, he was happy to know what the citizens of the country thinks about the cops and he was happy giving the answers to many of their question  
And second, well it was the person, who was taking his interview... Every single time she smiles he feels extreme happiness inside him that he have never felt for anyone before.

"Toh yeh the aaj humare aur aap sabhi ke saath Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar from CID Mumbai. Aaj ke liye itna hi. Ab aagya dijiye mujhe yaani Nikkushi Gupta ko,kal fir milte hain issi samay mein, ek nayi umeed ke saath. Namashkaar"  
Nikki spoke her catch line before ending the show. She looked towards her boss and after getting a thumbs up she grabbed the coffee cup and looked at Rajat...

"Toh Mr Rajat,kaisa laga aapko humare saath baat karte huye" Nikki flashed her beautiful smile,sipping her coffee.

Rajat too smiled back and grabbed his cup of coffee "it was good..achha laga yeh jaankar yeh janta humare baare mein kya sochte hain.. Waise toh humko time hi milta kaha hain cases ke beech mein,lekin aaj achha laga."

"Okay Mr. Kumar it was nice meeting you" Nikki stood up and forwarded her hand for a shake. Rajat too forwarded his hand & both shook... As soon as he took her soft, perfectly manicured hand in his rough hand he felt like those hands were made only for him; to hold him forever.

Nikki smiled and slipped away her hands, and went out of the PVR. She directly went to the green room...

"Omg! Maine Rajat Kumar, Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar ki interview li... I just can't believe this.. " Nikki squealed to herself as soon as she reaches the greenroom. Her mobile started ringing with an incoming call..she received, it was her best friend who knows that Nikki has a crush on Rajat Kumar... Her friend congratulated her after the successful interview with Rajat..

* * *

Scene shift  
Rajasthan

All the cops moved upstairs searching for RuVi.. They heard the radio voice coming inside from the locked room. As they got the door open, they saw Ruhana standing leaning onto the wall and Vineet sitting on a table... They moves out... Acp of CID Rajasthan informed them that a new consignment would be taking place the next week,and they would catch the main culprit red handed. He also asked Vineet to stay for one more week.

One week later:  
Ruhana and Vineet have become really close friends in this one week.. They shared many secrets,but what Vineet forgot to tell was that he was getting engaged with Nikkushi... Vineet,whenever talks or stays with Ruhana he felt his world was her.. The case got solved early that morning and they caught the main culprit... Everyone were relaxing while Rujana was sad as Vineer would be leaving for Mumbai the next day...

Vineet too was sad,so he decided to ask Ruhana for a dinner.. He saw her talking with one of her colleague during the lunch break.

"Hello.." Ruhana wished as he approached her with a smile.

"Hey! Kya tum mere saath aaj dinner ke liye jaaogi?" Vineet asked directly. She smiled and nodded... "Lekin yeh dinner hoga meri tarafse" Ruhana said,while he made faces.. But he had to agree for it. They decided to meet at 8p.m...

Evening  
8p.m

Ruhana reached Hotel Hilton,where she asked Vineet to meet her for dinner. This hotel is known for best Rajasthani dish. She saw Vineet standing at the lawn wearing a black three piece..  
She smiled at him and he too smiled back waving his hand. Ruhana took Vineet in, who was mesmerized by two beauties. One was Ruhana herself who was in a Deep Red gown, and other was the beauty of the hotel that was designed beautifully with royal architecture.

Ruhana ordered the dinner and they started chatting on various things...

"Ummm Roohi,I want to say you something.." Vineet said,suddenly..

"Haan bolo naa" Ruhana replied,looking at him.

"I know humein mile jyada waqt toh nahi huye hain lekin main jo feel kar raha hu woh bhi sach hain. I... I love you Roohi,will you marry me?" Vineet asked holding her palms in his and looking into her eyes.. Ruhana went numb hearing this... She too liked him but the confession was unexpected. She just nodded her head. He smiled and told her about their family getting him married to his childhood friend and he promised to call his parents after dinner. the dinner arrived then. They had their dinner enjoying each other's company, spending quality time together.

* * *

Scene Shift  
Mumbai

One week have passed since Rajat visited NRV channel for the interview... That night he met Nikki outside the channel and both of them exchanged their numbers... Since then they used to talk every day,and their friendship growing stronger with each passing day. Nikki already told Rajat about Vineet and this truth made their friendship more stronger..  
Nikki came out of the channel when she saw Rajat standing there,leaning onto his car and playing something on his mobile. A beautiful smile crept on her lips as she raised her one eyebrow seeing him.. She went to him.

"Rajat! Aap yahan kya kar rahe ho?" She asked,startling him. "Oh hi, Main aaphi ka intezaar kar raha tha." Rajat replied.

"Mera? Really?" Nikki was amazaed by Rajat's answer,she didn't expect this.

"Chaliye ssath mein coffee peene chalte hain"

"Coffee? Hmmm. Toh Mr Rajat Kumar is asking me for a coffee date?" Nikkushi smiled in a teasing way folding her arm across her chest. Rajat passed a blushy smile moving his hands on hairs "well Maine sirf coffee ke liye pucha hain agar aap isse date samajh rahe hain toh I have no problem" Both of them giggled at Rajat's answer.

"Thik hain chaliye. Aaj coffee peete hain saath mein.." Nikkushi said.

"After you" Both of them got into Rajat's car.

Rajat stopped his car in front of café coffee day, both his and her favourite coffee shop. Rajat ordered a latte while Nikki chose to drink some cappuccino...

"So Mr. Rajat Kumar ko aaj mujhe date pe laana kaise hua?" Nikki asked after placing their order.

"Kyun main nahi laa sakta aapko date pe? Kissiki copyright hain?" Rajat counter questioned,without answering which made Nikki blush to deep crimson

"Nahi aisa nahi kaha naa Maine... Aur Rajat aap na mujhe tum bulaya karo..main itni bhi old nahi hu,that you're calling me aap."

"Waise old toh main bhi nahi hu" Rajat said,smiling naughtily "toh aapko... I mean tumko bhi mujhe tum hi bulana hoga."

Their coffee arrived and they chatted enjoying their coffee and the evening..

"Nikki,mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain... " They were now at the beach,after enjoying their coffee date.. Nikki offered to have a stroll at the beach before going to home to which Rajat happily agreed.

"Ji boliye..." When Rajat asked Nikki to address him as tum she denied telling him that how much she respects him.. Knowing that its impossible to win against Nikki, Rajat too left the matter there itself.

"Ummm actually... Woh yeh bolna tha ki, that..."

"That?" Nikki asked,confused..

"That Iloveyouwillyoubemylife partner"

"What? Yeh kaunsi bhasa tha? Thoda dheere boliye. Main aapko kha nahi jaungi Rajat"

Suddenly Rajat went on his knees and held her hand "Miss Nikkushi Gupta,mujhe yeh kehna tha that, I Have Fallen For you... Will give me the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you? Can I be that much lucky to have you in my life?" Rajat waited for her answer, but seeing tear in her eyes,he was taken aback..He stood up. "Hey Nikki kya hua? Tum to kyun rahi ho? Its okay if you don't love me...its completely fine.." Rajat wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Rajat,yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho aap? Aapko maine bataya naa meri engagement hone wali hain Vineet ke saath jo aapka junior hain bureau mein."

"Shh shhh... Dekho Nikki,engagement toh huyi nahi naa? Toh? Chalo main tumhari parents se baat karta hu aaj ?" Rajat asked kissing her palms,which was still in his hold..

"Nahi Rajat ab nahi,mujhe pehle Vineet se baat karna hoga... " Nikki said..

"Okay,jaisa tum chaho..now gimme a smile.. Chalo ab ghar chalte hain." He held her hands and both went towards the car.

* * *

 **A/n: okay,I end up here..waise toh we wanted it to be a two shot,but now it has turned to be a three shot... Waiting for reviews.**  
 **Next update will be pakka of YLMI...**


	3. getting married

**A/n** : Back with the last part. I am happy that both **Roohi Di** and **my babu** is liking this story.

Thanking all the beautiful souls who reviewed in the last chapter. Enjoy this one.

 **Disclaimer :** tracks used here are owned by original owner.

* * *

 **Rajat** dropped **Nikki** home after having coffee and stroll at the beach. All the way to his home, his heart was praying for a positive answer from her.

 **Nikkushi,** after having dinner, threw herself on her bed and thought of the events that took place that evening. She admit, that she was madly, crazily, head over heels in love with that man with dark complexion. The man, who always make her crazy with his ever charming smile.

She looked at the clock, which showed 10 p.m

"Main vineet ko call karu?" she asked herself in her mind "Kar le Nishi, wahan Rajat tera answer ka wait kar raha hoga." She dialled Vineet's number and waited for him to pick up.

 **Vineet** was updating his files and talking to **Ruhana** on phone when he saw Nishi's call on waiting

"Roo, Nikki ka call hain. Wait, I will call you back." **Vineet** disconnected the call and dialled Nikki's number back

"Hey Nishi" said Vineet as soon as Nikki received the call.

"hey! How are you?" Nishi asked

"Main thik hu, tum batao"

"Main bhi thik hu"

"Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain" Vineet and Nikki said in unison, after an uncomfortable silence of some second.

"okay, pehle tum bolo" Nishi said.

"Nahi, ladies first! Tum bolo" replied Vineet.

"Vineet, really? I mean aaj tak toh teri harkatein besharamo ki tarah the, aaj gentleman kyun ban raha hain?" Surprised, Nishi asked. She never saw him so formal with her.

"aarey gadhi situation ko samajh naa" Vineet was back on his self.

"Aa gaya apne aukat pe? I am now surprised, maine kaise soch liya ki you could be a gentleman?" and Nishi too was on her self.

"Dekh bandariya, main toh hamesha se hi... wait! Hum dono ek dusre ko kuch kehne wale the right. Toh hum lad kyun rahe hain? Dono saath mein bolte hain, on the count of 3. Okay?" he asked her making Nishi laugh hard

"achha okay" Nishi replied amidst of laughter.

"3..2..1" Vineet counted.

"I am in love" Both said in unison "what?"

"tu bata pehle" Vineet said to Nishi.

"Actually tumhara jo senior hain na, Rajat..." Nishi started.

"What? Rajat Sir? Kab ? kaise? Kaha?" Vineet couldn't believe his ears that Nikkushi was in love with Rajat. Rajat who don't give a damn to girls. "Sir ko pata hain that you love him?"

"Buddhuraam he proposed me. Maine ab tak answer nahi diya. Ab tum batao. Who is the girl?"

"Ruhana hain unka naam, Rajasthan CID ka Inspector. Main ghar pohunchte hi mumma papa se baat karunga. Tu bhi ghar mein ab kuch mat boliyo. Kuch problem hoga toh dono saath mein face karenge."

"okay. Aur aaj mumma aur aunty shopping shuru karne ki baat kar rahe the. Papa ne bola mujhe. Tum jaldi aa jana and bring Ruhana too. I want to see her." Nishi said sweetly.

"Thik hain. Ruhana tere talkshow ka bada fan hain. She too wants to meet you. Waise Rajat Sir ko yes bol dena, warna mere bechare senior ko neend nahi aayega." Vineet teased her. Nishi frowned at this.

"Dekh Buddhuraam, yeh mera personal matter hain. Tu jaa, hawa kha. Bye, horror night" Before Vineet could tease her back, Nishi disconnected the call. Vineet smiled at her antics and send her some horror pics on whatsapp and called Ruhana back.

"Hey" Ruhana received the call instantly as if she was waiting for it.

"lagta hain mera hi call ka wait ho raha tha" Vineet smirked saying that and making Ruhana blush to deep crimson red.

"Kya kaha Nishi ne? I so want to meet her" Ruhana intentionally ignored his question.

"Pyaar ho gaya meri best friend ko. Kismat dekho humari. Dono ko eksaath pyaar hua. Little strange."

"Really? Kaun hain woh?" Ruhana asked, with gusto

"Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar. "

Nishi, after disconnecting the call, was sleeping looking at the roof when her phone buzzed with an incoming message. She opened her whatsapp messenger and saw some horror pics from Vineet "Damn it!" she cursed under breath and sent some thumbs down emoticons back.

Deciding to give answer the next day, she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Next morning:

Nikki came out hurriedly to go to her office when she saw a known car standing in front of her house "Rajat!" She mumbled seeing the person sitting on the driver seat. She sighed and went towards him

"Aap yahan ky kar rahe ho?" she asked Rajat as he slid down the window seeing her.

"ek beautiful ladki ko morning wish karne aaya tha." he answered smiling.

"Are you flirting?" Nishi asked, her hands on her hips.

"Dekho i already proposed you. Haan yeh alag baat hain ki tumne answer nahi diya, but i can flirt. Now get into the car, i will drop you." Rajat, without waiting for her answer, ignited the engine. Nishi hopped inside his car and he zoomed the car off to her office.

* * *

 **Rajasthan:**

Vineet was packing his bags and Ruhana helping him.

"Main ghar pohuchte hi maa papa se baat karta hu. Aur i will be back soon to take you. Aur uncle aunty se kehna, iss baar thoda jaldi hain, next time pakka milunga." Ruhana smiled and said "Its okay Vineet. Tum pohuchte hi call karna mujhe. I will wait. Aur haa jyada tension lene ki zaroorat nahi hain. Everything will be fine" Ruhana knew Vineet was tensed thinking how his and Nikkushi's parents would react knowing that they both were in love; not with each other but with someone else. Vineet smiled at her soothing words. Done with the packing, he hugged Ruhana kissed her on her forehead and went off to the cab he called to go to airport

Next evening:

Vineet's house

Both Vineet's and Nikkushi's parents were sitting in the living room on either side of the couch where Nikkushi and Vineet was sitting. Both were looking back and forth between both couples. Vineet looked at Nishi and asked through his eyes "what's wrong with them?" Nishi shrugged her shoulder moving her head slightly in a 'no'.

* * *

15 minutes earlier

Vineet as discussed with Nishi called her parents to his home and both of them confessed that they were in love. Both explained how they fell in love and Nishi and Vineet were not made for each other. After telling it for 15 minutes they waited for their parents to answer something. Instead, they were looking at both of them as if they were aliens.

"hahahahaha" Nishi's dad burst out laughing "haha... tum dono ko... haha... dono ko pyaar hua? Haha ek dusre se nahi? Kissi aur se. O my god.. haha"

"Dad what's wrong with you? Aap hass kyun rahe ho?" Nishi asked seeing her dad laughing like mad, for no obvious reason.

"Beta tum logo ne baat hi aisi ki hain ki sabko hasi aayegi" everyone burst out laughing as Vineet's dad said that.

"Nishi uth..." Vineet said getting on his feet after 5 minutes. Nishi looked at him in amazement.

"Dekh yeh log humpe hass rahe hain. Tu chal. Main tujhe Rajat sir ke yahan drop kar dunga, aur main Rajasthan jaake Ruhana se shaadi kar lunga. Aur aaplogo ko apni hassi se fursat mile toh aa jana."

"Aarey beta, tu toh gussa kar raha hain" Vineets mom said

"Toh aur kya kare? Humne joke thodi bole the aaplog aise hass rahe ho" Nishi said "Ab sidhe sidhe bata do, shaadi aap log karwaoge ya hum bhaagke shaadi kare?"

"Nikki, beta tu kal Rajat ko bula. Humein koyi problem nahi hain. Hum khush tujhe pyaar hua" Nishi's dad said

"Aur tu buddhu, ruhana ko bol de hum jaldi Rajasthan aa rahe, unka haath maangne." Vineet's mom said smacking his head. Both smiled shyly..

* * *

1 month later:

It was first night for RuVi and RaShi.

 **RuVi's room:**

Ruhana was sitting in a blood red lehenga that has floral work on it with golden border, on the bed waiting for Vineet to come. After a much teasing session from his cousins and friends, he entered the room. He sat near Ruhana and removed her veil.

"Thak gayi ho?" He asked, caressing her cheeks with his thumb.

Ruhana shivered a little "Haan thodasa"

Vineet held her and said "come tumhe kuch dikhana hain. Lekin isse pehle change kar lo. Wardrobe pe ek packet hain wahin pehenna. I will be waiting in the balcony." Ruhana nodded and went towards the wardrobe. She took the packet out and went to washroom.

After sometime Ruhana came out wearing a beautiful beige saree with red border. She was loving that gift from Vineet like anything. She went towards the dressing table and looked at her image in the life size mirror, admiring herself when she felt a hand wrapping her waist from the back

"looking beautiful" Vineet whispered in her ears and kissed her cheeks making her blush. "aise blush mat karo. Kuch kuch hota hain" Vineet teased her. Suddenly she felt a hand making her wear the earring.

"yeh meri tarafse, humari shaadi ka gift" Vineet said after making her wear both the earring. It was beautiful dangling earring that was perfectly matching her saree.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Ruhana replied adoring the earrings.

"Chalo, I have something for you." Vineet held her hand and took her to the terrace. Ruhana was surprised to see the set up there. It was decorated with her favourite red roses and white lilies. A table was set up for two. He took the chair out for her after making sure she was comfortable he went to his seat.

A boy came up and placed a cake over the table. A black forest cake written 'Welcome Mrs. Vineet Kumar' on it. Ruhana blushed seeing Mrs. Vineet Kumar.

"Chalo lets cut the cake" Vineet said and went near her. Both cut the cake and fed each other.

"So Mrs. Ruhana Vineet Kumar, would you like to have a dance with me?" Vineet said kneeling near the chair she was sitting. Ruhana nodded and placed a hand over his. Vineet took the remote and played a beautiful song

( _Aankhon hi aankhon ne (duet)_ from _Mickey Virus_ )

 _Aankhon hi aankhon ne_

 _Pehle kuch din baatein ki_

 _Baaton hi baaton mein_

 _Fir kuch din mulakatein ki_

Vineet held Ruhana by waist, while Ruhana wrapped her hand around Vineet's neck.

 _Yun hi chalti rahe baatein_

 _Yun hi chalta rahe silsila_

 _Karun dua, yahin dua_

 _Tere kiye, dhadke jiya(X2)_

Both swayed sideways, looking into each other's eyes.

...

 _Khusboo banke hawa mein_

 _Mehke mere fiza mein_

 _Tu hi meri jeene ki wajah_

 _Tu hi meri har dua mein_

Vineet turned Ruhana to side and again brought her in. They danced, not knowing how many songs it was played. Both of them were too lost in each other's eyes. Finally Vineet hugged her and kissed her forehead.

 **RaShi's home:**

Nishi was getting ready wearing a beautiful lavender coloured evening gown, with a pair of pearl stud adoring her ears.

"damn! Dress ke saath pehne ke liye to neck piece hi nahi hain. O god!" Nishi mumbled when she felt something in her neck. She looked up at the mirror. Rajat was trying to secure the neckpiece's lock he brought for her.

A beautiful pearl statement necklace that matched her dress and earring too. Securing the neckpiece, he lightly brushed his hand on her nape. She shivered as her cheeks flushed his favourite deep crimson colour.

"Haaaayeeinn, aapka yun sharmana" He said huskily, brushing his light stubble on her cheeks making her go haywire all over again.

"Rajattt!" Nishi whispered

"Hmm" He replied still huskily

"Humein...humein party mein jaana hain naa. Aap.. mujhe tayyar hone do" Nishi closed her eyes and said placing her hand over his cheeks.

"main soch raha hu party mein jaana cancel kar du" Nishi was now shivering really bad,as Rajat's hot breath kissing her nape.

*knock* *knock*

They heard a knock in their door making both of them to come into the real world.

"Damn!" Rajat cursed under his breath while she chuckled. He glared at her opened the door. It was his mom.

"beta, tera party mein jaana itna zaroori hain?" his mom asked who brought a coffee for Rajat and a chocolate milkshake for Nishi.

"Mumma, aapne milkshake kyun laayi? Main khud niche aa jati." Nishi went to her and took the glass from her and made her sit.

"Beta tu thak gayi hogi, issilye main upar aa gayi. Aur mera yeh nalayak beta, shaadi karke laake hi tujhe bahar le jaa raha."

"maa, mera bhi jaane ka mann nahi hain. Lekin mere friends kal hi US jaa rahe hain, issilye jaana hoga maa. sorry" Rajat said placing his head on her lap. His mom ruffled his hair. After sometime both went to party. Nishi was introduced to Rajat's friend. All his friend's asked the newly wedded couple to dance.

Rajat agreed and forwarded his hand to Nishi who happily took it.

Someone dimmed the lights and a spotlight fell on them. Music started.

( _Raabta_ from _Agent Vinod_ )

 _Kehte hain_

 _Khuda ne iss jahan mein_

 _Sabhi ke liye_

 _Kissi naa kissiko hain banaya_

 _Hain kissike liye_

Rajat placed his right hand on Nishi's waist while the other was holding her right hand.

 _Tera milna hain uss_

 _Rab ka ishara maano_

 _Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi_

 _Kissike liye_

Rajat led the dance while Nishi followed him back and forth, lost in each other;s world.

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

 _Kaise hum jaane kya pata_

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

Rajat held her by her waist and started twirling her, picking her up from the floor. His friend's started clapping and hooting for this awesome move.

 _Tu humsafar hain_

 _Fir kya fikar hain_

 _Jeene ki wajah hi yahin hain_

 _Marna issi ke liye._

He stopped twirling her and put down her on the floor.

...

 _Hmmm meherbaani jaate jaate_

 _Mujhpe kar gaya_

 _Guzarta sa lamha_

 _Ek daaman bhar gaya_

 _Tera nazaraa mila, roshan sitara mila_

 _Takdeer ki kashtiyo ko_

 _Kinara mila_

Rajat swirled her underarm, and held by her waist. She placed her hand over chis while he put his chin on her shoulder.

 _Sadiyon se tarse hain jaisi zindagi ke liye_

 _Teri sahbot mein duayein hain_

 _Ussi ke liye_

 _Tera milna uss rab ka ishara mano_

 _Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisike liye_

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

 _Kaise hum jaane kya pata_

 _Kuch toh hain tujhse raabta_

They swayed sideways, Rajat inhaling the scent of her shampoo while she was losing herself in the proximi _ty._

 _Tu humsafar hain_

 _Fir kya fikar hain_

 _Jeene ki wajah hi yahin hain_

 _Marna issi ke liye_

 _Kehte hain_

 _Khuda ne iss jahan mein_

 _Sabhi ke liye kissi na kisi ko_

 _Hain banaya har kissi ke liye_

Rajat twirled her underarms again making her face him. She unable to look more into his eyes, hid her face in his chest and he kissed her on her temple, smiling seeing his ' **blushing princess** ' who took his heart away at the very first sight.

* * *

 **A/n** : doneee! I know i know, it was kind of a rushy end..but sorry if it was disappointing. Alu sorry, i couldn't use your idea here.. m extremely sorry..

Read and review please.

 **Upcoming updates: Strange desire and YLMI**


End file.
